


Pleurer

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Letter, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Señor Stone.





	Pleurer

**Author's Note:**

> lo resubo pues pq puedo sinceramente

**2\. The heart gets lighter after crying**

_Para Steven,_

Me pregunto cuándo leerás esta carta, o dónde; qué estarás haciendo mientras abres este sobre y leer estas palabras. Mejor dicho, me pregunto si algún día llegarás a leerla siquiera. ¿Te la enviaré? ¿La recibirás? ¿La ignorarás? No tengo respuesta para nada, desafortunadamente. Como siempre, solo traigo decepciones.

Pero bueno,  _señor_  Stone. Sé que odias que te llamen así, pero no podía desaprovechar esta situación. Después de todo, ahora eres el nuevo director de Devon. Soy capaz de imaginarte sentado detrás del enorme escritorio, con una pila gigante de informes y folios por revisar… Tan impropio de ti, y a la vez, lo que te ha tocado en la vida. Ojalá poder rebelarnos a lo que se nos ha dictado, ¿no crees? Yo por mi parte sigo yendo de aquí para allá, buscando ser la Campeona de todas las regiones. Lo habrás visto en las noticias, supongo, ya que no me dan descanso. De verdad, mi único deseo es rebelarme de todo esto y empezar de cero.

¿Duermes por las noches, Steven? Yo no. Me quedo despierta mirando el techo, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que solo permanecen las represalias de todo lo que algún día pasado hice mal. Y pienso en ti, Steven, durante cinco minutos. Mi alma llora, grita, se rompe. Son cinco minutos en los que me permito pensar en ti, recordar todo aquello que mi mente bloquea a lo largo del día. Destruyo las murallas que tanto me costaron construir.

¿Sabes? El corazón me pesa menos cuando dejo de llorar. Como si tuviese uno nuevo, uno que ya no es defectuoso. Entonces cierro los ojos, y durante un tiempo que no alcanzo a calcular, me quedo así hasta que los rayos del sol me acarician las mejillas. Es un nuevo día el que me espera por delante. Un día que, de nuevo, me aleja más de ti.

Aún con todo, Steven Stone, te estoy eternamente agradecida de que te alejases de mí. Sé que buscabas lo mejor para ambos, aunque no significase escoger el camino más sencillo. Gracias por haber sido el valiente de los dos, gracias por haberme estado cuidado desde entonces. Gracias, y de verdad que muchísimas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños, sin la necesidad de renunciar a ellos por atarme a ti. Lo lamento tanto porque lo nuestro no haya funcionado…

De verdad que nos deseo lo mejor en la vida a ambos, Steven. Ojalá podamos reunirnos pronto y decirnos todas las cosas que nunca nos atrevimos a decir en voz alta.

Hasta entonces, cuídate. Seguiré escribiéndote, con la esperanza de que me leas. Te echo de menos y te quiero más de lo que jamás he querido a alguien.

_May._


End file.
